


Something Wicked This Way Comes

by JackEPeace



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Halloween!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2952905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackEPeace/pseuds/JackEPeace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as Skye is concerned, age is just a number when it comes to getting free candy and dressing in costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlytherinWarriorSlayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinWarriorSlayer/gifts).



> Happy AOSGiftExchange! Hope you like it!

They live in a cute townhouse on a cute street full of dozens of other cute townhomes, with cute yards and fences and it's the sort of cute place that Skye had only dreamed of living in when she was younger. The type of place where people have little gardens along the porch and hang flags for their favorite college teams up in the fall. The type of place where you can while away the hours with the people you love; where you can decorate for Christmas or tie balloons up on the mailbox for birthdays or, for example, prepare for Halloween. Which is exactly what Skye is in the middle of doing, grinning despite the fact that she's wrapped up with fake cobwebs and she's pretty sure that she dropped a plastic spider down the front of her shirt at some point. But what's the point of having a house if you can't decorate it for the holidays?

And yeah, that's a rhetorical question.

Skye is just putting the finishing touches on the porch when she hears a car pull into the driveway and she turns, nearly upsetting the stool that she's precariously balanced on. She watches as Jemma takes off her sunglasses, setting them carefully onto the dash of the car before getting out, dragging two large grocery store bags along with her.

"Skye." Jemma says sternly the second she sets eyes on her girlfriend. "That hardly looks safe. You're going to break your neck." She observes conversationally.

"I survived all those years in the field." Skye points out and for whatever reason the shrug that she offers Jemma is the thing that makes her position on the stool even more precarious and the stool tips forward. She lands on her feet, grinning at Jemma like she meant to do that the whole time. "What's in the bag?"

Jemma swats a hand in Skye's direction when she tries to peek into the bags. "Candy. Not for you." She informs the other woman, annoyed by the fact that the grin on Skye's face makes her feel like she's at the zenith of a roller coaster and about to go plunging downward.

Skye pouts but she doesn't really mean it, Jemma can tell. She also knows that if Skye really wants to get into the candy that she's going to and Jemma finds herself absurdly looking forward to kissing the sweetness off her lips later.

"What do you think?" Skye questions, gesturing toward the porch around them. The house is now decked out for Halloween, with its fake spider webs stretching between the pillars of the porch and plastic skeleton sitting on the rocking chair beside the window. The windows are also covered with those cling-on decorations, depicting purple cats and black bats and skulls and severed hands.

Jemma eyes it critically, smiling at Skye. "It looks wonderful." She tells her. "Though, it does seem like it's a bit close to Halloween to be decorating."

Skye can't exactly argue with that. Halloween is two days away but their duties at work have kept them too occupied to do much decorating. But she wasn't planning on letting this opportunity pass her by.

She holds the door open for Jemma, following in behind her. Jemma sets the bags down and Skye takes that opportunity to step up behind her, taking her in her arms and pulling Jemma against her. Jemma giggles and Skye can feel her press closer as she sighs in contentment.

"So, speaking of Halloween," Skye begins with a mischievous grin, "I've been thinking…"

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that." Jemma teases, tipping her head back so that she can show Skye the smirk on her lips.

Skye ignores the jibe. "Well…the whole point of Halloween is to trick-or-treat, right?" She quirks on eyebrow.

Jemma turns so that they're face to face and she gives Skye a dubious look. "You aren't just talking arbitrarily, are you?" She comments.

"It would be fun!" Skye says with a grin. "You and me and costumes and lots of candy."

"And lots of children." Jemma points out. "Which are the people who are supposed to be enjoying Halloween."

Skye wrinkles her nose at Jemma. "Come on…"

Jemma reaches out, resting her hand against the side of Skye's face. "I'll think about it." She lies good-naturedly, kissing Skye because she knows from experience that that will be enough to put the argument to bed, at least for a while.

As predicted, Skye is more than happy to let it lie for the prospect of something more interesting.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

 

Despite the well-timed distraction, Skye has, by no means, forgotten about her earlier train of thought. However, she doesn't bring it up again until two days later, when Jemma walks into the house on Halloween afternoon and finds her girlfriend watching a Youtube tutorial on creating the perfect zombie makeup.

Jemma puts down her back, shrugging off her coat and looking at Skye doubtfully. "What are you doing?"

"It's Halloween." Skye says by way of explanation, not bothering to look away from the screen in front of her.

"Yes, I'm aware. We need to get the candy ready for…" Jemma trails off, mulling over the scene in front of her. "You aren't going to dress like that are you? You're going to scare the kids who come to the door."

Skye pauses the video and gets to her feet, heading over to join Jemma by the door. "It's Halloween, Jemma." She says again, as though this fact somehow escaped Jemma's notice the first time. "We can't be stuck inside while everyone else has all the fun."

Jemma scoffs. "By everyone else do you mean the children, Skye?" She questions, rolling her eyes at Skye. "We're both too old to trick-or-treat."

Skye quickly shakes her head. "There's no such thing as being too old!" She protests.

"I highly doubt that everyone will agree with you when you go ringing their doorbell and asking for candy." Jemma points out.

"But it'll be so much fun!" Skye continues, reaching for Jemma's hand and tugging her forward. "Come on, just think about it. We can wear costumes and get candy."

Jemma shakes her head. "We have plenty of candy here." She protests. "We can watch scary movies." She says, hoping that's enough to tempt Skye into giving up this ridiculous idea of hers.

However, Skye, who has spent plenty of time listening to Jemma critique everything wrong with horror movies, isn't sold on that particular suggestion. "Just for a little while." She wheedles, her hands leaving Jemma's to settle around her waist instead. "I'll make it worth your while."

"Oh?" Jemma quirks an eyebrow, looking at Skye doubtfully but unable to keep the smile off her face. "And how do you intend to do that?"

Skye gives her a quick kiss. "However you like." She replies.

And while Jemma has to admit there's definitely merit to that particular thought, she's not entirely sure that it's worth going trick-or-treating with a bunch of toddlers and teenagers who are only doing it ironically. "Oh, I don't know Skye." Jemma just shakes her head, sighing. "It's a bit ridiculous."

"No it's not." Skye protests, shaking her head. Jemma looks at her doubtfully and Skye frowns. "Well, maybe a little bit. But come on Jemma!"

Jemma still looks doubtful. "We could order pizza…"

"I've never been trick-or-treating." Skye lobbies her final volley and Jemma scowls, knowing well enough that she's been expertly trapped by her loving girlfriend. "The nuns didn't want anything to do with such a Satan-worshipping holiday."

Jemma arches an eyebrow, looking at Skye pointedly. "Are you trying to manipulate me into feeling sorry for you?"

"Is it working?" Skye questions, an innocent smile on her face.

Jemma huffs out a breath and rolls her eyes. "Fine. But I'm not wearing a costume."

Skye grins, an expression of childlike excitement on her face. "Yes you are." She informs her, giving her another quick kiss before stepping away and heading for the stairs. "And putting on your lab coat does not constitute as a costume!"

Jemma frowns, grumbling to herself. Sometimes she loathes the fact that Skye knows her so well.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

 

Despite Skye's efforts to perfect the art of zombie makeup, in the end they both decide to go for simple.

With some last minute help from Bobbi, of course, who comes by just to drop off the vestiges of the costume she wore to the Halloween party that Lance had drug her to earlier in the week. Bobbi, mercifully, declines to comment about their need for Halloween costumes, handing the bag over silently. Jemma figures she will be forever grateful for this silence.

Jemma makes a noise of protest when she walks into the bedroom and sees what Skye is wearing. "That's hardly fair!" She points accusingly at Skye's appearance. "You get to wear that and I'm stuck with this ridiculous get up?"

Skye looks only fleetingly guilty, standing there by the mirror dressed in Jemma's lab coat with her hair pulled back into a ponytail and safety goggles balanced on her nose. "Well…it's not a costume if you wear it seeing as you are a scientist and all." Skye points out. "Besides, you do not look ridiculous. You look adorable."

Jemma scowls at her, doubting her words very much. Bobbi had opted for the simplest and most time-honored Halloween costume of all time: the cat. Clearly a last minute decision on her part as well. Jemma feels absurd with the tail pinned to the back of her black leggings and the ears balanced on top of her curls. But the worst part, she thinks, is that she allowed Skye to paint on the nose and whiskers. She would have preferred the lab coat.

"You do." Skye assures her, pulling Jemma into her arms. "Thank you for doing this for me." She says softly, the smile on her face tentative.

Jemma feels like all the tension suddenly washes from her body, banished by the grateful and uncertain expression on Skye's face. She kisses her before reaching up to straighten the goggles on Skye's face, rolling her eyes slightly. "You look pretty adorable yourself." Jemma comments and she can't help but think that whatever happens when they get back from this trick-or-treating endeavor should involve this particular costume.

"I know." Skye assures her. "A scientist is always fine." She kisses Jemma then, a lingering gesture that doesn't last nearly as long as Jemma wishes it would.

But they've got other matters to attend to, namely the time-honored ritual of going out and begging off candy from perfect strangers. Skye is eager to get this show on the road, mostly because she's looking forward to coming back home as much as she's looking forward to the actual trick-or-treating part of the night.

Jemma is still grumbling to herself as she allows Skye to pull her out of the house but Skye has the feeling that it's primarily just for show because Jemma is definitely not having any trouble keeping up with her.

The streets are already full of children and their indulgent parents, each little band of tykes hurrying from house to house with bags already full of candy. They're all pretty adorable in their princess costumes and dinosaur getups and, yes, even a few cats, though Jemma thinks the look is definitely better suited to tow-headed three year olds. Her favorite are definitely the kids dressed up like superheroes because she spends the majority of her day working with the full grown versions.

Skye slips her hand into Jemma's as they walk toward the first house, giving it a squeeze. "You really do look cute." Skye assures her. "I love the whiskers."

Jemma rolls her eyes at her but she's smiling so she figures that any sort of weight behind the gesture is lost. "You're ridiculous." She says in a way that sounds exactly like 'I love you.'

They walk up the stairs to the first house and Skye is practically bouncing with excitement as she rings the doorbell. Take that nuns. Though Skye has the feeling that the sisters at St. Agnes had written off the state of her soul long before she decided to go trick-or-treating.

The door swings open and the woman on the other side of the house looks at them doubtfully. "Aren't you a little old to be trick-or-treating?" She questions, her voice laced with skepticism, holding the candy bowl close to her chest.

"No." Jemma is surprised to find herself speaking before Skye even opens her mouth. "You're never too old for candy." She gives the woman what she hopes is a sincere and beguiling smile.

Skye looks at her, clearly amused by her sudden change of heart. Jemma just ignores her look. They're already out here, after all, so they might as well make the best of it. Not to mention the fact that if Skye wants to finally have a "real" trick-or-treating experience then Jemma is going to do her best to make sure that happens.

The woman hardly looks convinced but she drops candy into each of their bags before shutting the door. Skye smiles, pleased with the results. "Success."

Jemma tugs her off the porch and they navigate their way through a gaggle of children heading up the walkway. "Satisfied yet?" She questions, even though she already knows the answer.

Skye scoffs. "We still have all these houses to go to." She points out. "Don't give up on me now."

Jemma just shakes her head. Like there's any chance of that happening.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

 

In the end, it turns out that Jemma has some long-buried enthusiasm when it comes to trick-or-treating because she continues pulling Skye from house to house long after Skye would have been content to return to their own humble abode. Not that Skye is going to complain. Not when Jemma's grin is obviously quite sincere; not when Jemma beats her to ringing the door bell nearly every time they step onto a welcome mat.

"This is fun." Jemma informs Skye frankly, opening her bag and peering inside. Despite people's obvious skepticism, they have a decent sized candy stash building.

Skye smirks and shakes her head. "Can I get that on record, please?" She teases, kissing Jemma on the cheek and smearing her whiskers.

"Oh hush." Jemma pushes her away good-naturedly. "I'm allowed to enjoy taking part in this ridiculous endeavor."

Skye thinks that she'd enjoy taking part in anything, as long as she was doing it with Jemma. "Well would it be alright with you if we go back now?" She questions. "My feet are starting to hurt."

"I never pictured you for a quitter, Skye." Jemma teases but doesn't protest as they start walking back in the direction of their own home. "What about all the candy left to get?"

Skye shrugs. "We can just go to the store tomorrow. It'll be fifty percent off."

Jemma can't help but laugh. "Why didn't we just do that in the first place?"

"This is more fun!"

Jemma finds that she can't argue with that, which is a pretty startling revelation in and of itself.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

 

"I'll trade you the Reece's for the Milky Way." Skye remarks as she roots through the pile of candy spread out on the floor.

Jemma just groans from her spot on the couch, draping her arm across her face. "Take it all." She mumbles. "I don't even want to look at candy ever again."

Which was definitely not what she had been saying twenty minutes ago, which is to blame for her current predicament. She had thought that, as a grown woman with two PhDs and a high profile job in a SHIELD lab, she would have more sense than to stuff herself full of candy and make herself slightly nauseous at the thought of anything sugary. Clearly, she was wrong.

Skye, however, doesn't seem bothered, continuing to paw through their collected stash while You're Next plays on the television behind her head. She really feels like she's gotten the best of both worlds right now: candy and horror movies. And Jemma too sick to keep up with her running commentary on how terribly inaccurate everything is.

"How can you stand to eat more?" Jemma questions when she hears Skye open another wrapper. "How are you not sick?"

Skye shrugs, popping the Milky Way into her mouth. "Pure talent." She assures Jemma, grinning like the cat caught eating the canary.

Skye gets to her feet, crawling onto the couch and gently settling herself down beside Jemma, fitting herself closely against the other woman's side given their spatial constraints. Jemma just shifts, moving her arm so that she can tuck Skye more securely against her side.

"I never want to eat another candy bar in my life." Jemma remarks again, just so she'll be certain to stick to her resolution tomorrow when she's looking for a little pick-me-up after work.

Skye lifts her head to kiss her and Jemma finds that she doesn't mind the taste of chocolate so much under these circumstances.


End file.
